


Fate

by Lake_Toya



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I know I listed Annerose/Sieg, M/M, but it's really more of a Ketchup and Mustard fic, listen, trust me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Siegfried Kircheis reflects on his life and loves.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just take it. I was sitting on this idea, and now it's past 9am and I haven't slept because I decided all of a sudden that I had to finally write this out.

One day, when you were still a young boy, you noticed another boy move into the house next door. This new neighbour was about your age, with bright blue eyes and hair that glistened like gold in the sun. You soon found out that this new neighbour had an older sister who had the same bright blue eyes and equally golden hair. You ran away at first, not knowing what to say to her.

As you grew a little bit older, the boy next door became your friend. The girl next door no longer caused you to run away. In fact you were drawn in by her warmth and kind nature.

It all came to a crashing end one day when Annerose, the girl who had treated him so kindly, and whom you had started to look up to, had been taken away. And you had witnessed for the first time the extent of anger that your friend was capable of. Soon enough, the two of you made a pact to free Annerose, and the path your life was to take was drastically changed forever.

You both trained, you and Reinhard. You worked hard, and kept your promise to support each other. 

You suppose that your life’s path was again determined that night you had asked for your friend to take over the universe. It was the conviction in those glittering blue eyes and the fire that you knew burned deep within which had you uttering those words before you could properly assess the gravity of the request. But Reinhard was a sight to behold. You were almost left speechless at the sheer determination radiating from him, and the almost ethereal beauty he emanated in the star filled night sky.

As junior officers fresh out of military school, you consider yourself lucky to continually be allowed to serve beside your friend. It was almost as if both of you kept yourselves together by sheer force of will.

It was one day, unexpectedly, that news came from Reinhard himself. He was granted a visit with his sister, and he insisted that you come along. It was here that one of the great realizations of your life hit you. You saw her again. Annerose. She was just as beautiful, warm and kind hearted as you had remembered. And you realized that your boyish admiration for her had blossomed into something else. You knew then that you wanted to see her smile, and that you felt yourself fall in love with a woman with whom you could never be with.

With renewed determination, you set yourself to serve her brother, your friend. You would work harder with him to ensure her freedom from her gilded cage.

Reinhard climbed the ranks of the military with such awe inspiring speed, and he pulled you up with him. The effort was exhausting, but he was driven, and you had sworn yourself to aiding him.

One such evening on a spaceship, you had sprawled yourselves onto the lone bed in his quarters, too tired to move. He didn’t seem to mind that your larger frame took up more space than his on the narrow mattress. What did it matter anyway, the two of you had shared everything since you were young boys.

Those nights became more frequent. Nights when the two of you would share a bed. It no longer happened because you were both too exhausted to find your own rooms, and instead became your quiet refuge together. You ended up treasuring the time when at the end of a full day’s work, you could both retire into your world with just him and you in it. Reinhard was smaller than you, with you having grown taller, and broader than him. 

You fit well together. You were that much bigger that he fit nicely into the space between your arms, his face, gently pressing against your broad chest. Your arms felt comfortable he said, as he gently reached up and stroked his fingers through your hair.

Starlight illuminated his form. And it was the second time in your life that you found yourself almost speechless at his ethereal beauty, bright blue eyes burning with determination, and hair shining gold.

The second great realization of your life came as you held the most beautiful man you had ever known in your arms, the two of you tangled together in his bed. You, Siegfried Kircheis, were in love. You were in love, and have been in love for a long time now. You tried to think of that moment when you fell in love, but you could not figure it out. Was it the moment you met him? Or some time later? It was a mystery you decided to abandon, why dwell on the past when he was here with you right now?

“Kircheis?” He raised his head from its comfortable position on your chest when he sensed your momentary confusion.

You kissed him tentatively on the lips. It was a leap of faith. You two were always in sync anyway, you told yourself.

His bright blue eyes widened momentarily. Soon after, you felt his lips on yours, less shy than you had been seconds ago.

You knew then that your fate was sealed to his.


End file.
